Weasley
by Lokian vulc-who
Summary: An idea


Arthur Weasley didn't know what to do. He could still remember all those years ago, when Ron was born. The accident that he was afraid would kill his baby boy. Yet it seemed something changed.

The boy was silent even for a baby. After he turned one, Ginny's birth, and his silence, allowed Molly to ignore the boy altogether. He still remembered when she cried in his arms, after seeing what was done to him due to Fred and George's joke, that turned disastrous. But that showed him how much different his sixth son was. This was a good thing, however. His magic didn't give up. His family wouldn't be scarred by the death of its second youngest. Yet again, he grew up, with cedrella as a mother. Though she didn't go too hard on him, he and his brothers were pushed to be better. Always be better. Hm. Mother didn't die yet did she? Maybe he should give her a visit...

But the fact remains. Ron was, is eerily similar to Lance. Maybe he should call them... Lance, Garrett and him. It was a running joke that he, the youngest would lead them. Arthur Weasley and his trusted knights. But lance was studious. He was 'the rare breed of Weasley that went to ravenclaw' after all. He always studied. He was the best in the school, and was the only one after a certain Tom, that came close to breaking the headmaster's record. He studied with single minded focus. Yet, even with this obsession, and about a gap of 12 years, Lance made time for everything. It used to awe him, how he did so. He played with Arthur, taught Garrett, finished his daily lessons with Mum, and had regular discussions with dad, about everything under the son. He always wished for himself and later his sons to become that good. After all, Lance was the only one to actually meet the war veteran Dumbledore. The man he is today was indescribably different to the man who met his brother.

"_the rain fell on us, artie! It was amazing. He was only helping with the clean up of Grindlewald's men, but you could see his age in his eyes! It was amazing. The man was already offered the spot of supreme mugwump, and he has been tethered, I suppose to Britain by due of his job of chief warlock. Yet here he was just one man among many, different only due to to stature, and the way people deferred to him. I plan to go around the world to learn artie, and if I am lucky, to meet men like him. This man may become a lot of things in the future. But right then he was a hero. Not because he stopped the dark lord Grindelwald. No because he helped the men trying to pick up their lives after the disaster. Not because of fancy spell work, but kind hearted ness, and perseverance, determination to help them all. He told everyone of the representatives of Britain, of the international confederation, that until the men and women, and children that have been affected are helped, and put in a position that they can work to bring back their prosperity, he shall not come to sit in a chair to help in solving their problems. It's a lot of rumours, but the men who were there told me. So toss up on the believability. But he did. To a point. He couldn't actually help everyone. So he instead used his magical knowledge, and strength to actually heal the land, and told the wizards to heal, and grow. Stuttgart, Berlin, Wolfsburg,Leipzig,even Nuremberg. One of the main bases of grindelwald where he made the prison, was the only place left untouched. I've decided Artie. I'll go on a trip 'round the world. I'll finish my transfiguration mastery and charms mastery first, and then leave._

Arthur was 12 when he finally left. When he came back, a decade later, he was a changed man. His eyes looked haunted, and when he heard about Voldemort, the look in his eyes frightened Arthur. Even today he wishes the knights of walpurgis didn't break off. He believed that the death eaters were made of extremists that turned some of the knights and killed the rest. Tom riddle, the man who spoke of introducing muggleborns such as himself to wizarding laws and cultures disappeared around this time as well.

Lance left. He left and Arthur doesn't know where he is, or how he is, except that Lance is alive. That much he knows. Garrett died fighting a death eater, killing himself along with his would be killer.

Arthur stirred. He was reminiscing about the past... but the present demanded his attention. Ron's unnatural memory and his swallowing of books, paired with his non-existent want for survival painted a scary picture in Arthur's head. His son's death may happen due to this. He is already set apart from us all, Arthur thought.

It's not fair. He thought by letting them all grow, he could avoid his own family's repeating ideals. Yet Ron is reminding him of Lance and Garrett. Good at everything. Even talking to all ages. If he'd stop staring at the sky every day, he'd probably have even more time, to improve himself. He actually understood his textbooks at the age of 4. By the age of 11, he already finished 6th year books.

So as you can read, this is a take on a Smart!Ron. You may or may not connect this to my own story, roonald wazlib. So how is it? Cause I wanna try taking this up, cause roonald is a dead end as far as stories are concerned. I will redo the story, or come up with a legible storyline, because he powered up way too much for me to continue with that story. Maybe I'll keep everything but the magic making him superman thing. What ever. So how is the idea? Maybe an SI, or an OC alive around grindelwald's time? A family member maybe? That comes to help Ron, or maybe I'll make Lance a mystery character with a history with a few major and minor characters. Connect with some kids. Teach at hogwarts maybe.

Any comments?


End file.
